


Act of Rebellion

by Kateera



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Flucy - Freeform, Happy, Kissing, Teaching, firearms, garcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: In times of strife, choosing happiness is an act of rebellion.





	Act of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for something a little more naughty and failed...so this is part one! I will be adding a second part to this and then I will bump up the rating. Until then, enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Tsuuriki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuuriki/pseuds/Tsuuriki). Thank you for easing my anxiety. :)
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

 

The weight of the last few months settles into her bones and Lucy groans as she’s surrounded by the luxury of hot water and blissful quiet. The large bathtub is filled to the brim and bubbles float on top of the scented water and she closes her eyes as the heat sinks into her skin. It beats a bunker shower where the hot water runs out before she can rinse off and she’s forced to stand in the cold spray and shiver.

She takes Jiya up on the offer of a hot bath and girl time before the other woman finishes her sentence.

_I hate being cold and wet._

There’s no guessing where the hatred comes from, her accident giving her a fear of enclosed spaces as well as a strong desire to never be that cold ever again.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Jiya’s voice comes from the other side of the thin partition and Lucy smiles and hums in agreement.

“You were right,” Lucy answers. “This is better than an orgasm.”

Jiya laughs. “I wouldn’t go that far, but it’s close.”

Lucy knocks on the partition. “Says you, the one who is now getting regular orgasms.”

“What? Shut up.”

“Sorry, but you’re not that quiet,” Lucy says with a smile.

Getting Rufus back is the reason the last few months have felt like hell. They jumped and jumped, tweaking little things, some so small that Lucy still doesn’t understand the reasoning. It’s been a marathon of time travel, and the fact that they succeeded feels like a miracle. She’s not jealous of her friend's newly discovered happiness, even if she wishes they weren’t so loud about it is all.

“Yeah, it’s pretty great.” Jiya smacks the thin wall back. “You know you could be doing the same.”

“What?” Lucy scoffs and plays with the bubbles in her bath. “If you think I’m going to go back to Wyatt, you should know I’m not a masochist, Jiya.”

“What? Who said anything about Wyatt?” Jiya laughs and Lucy can hear the slight sloshing of water. “I’m talking about tall and handsome with a touch of crazy.”

Lucy doesn’t know how to respond.

“I mean, he might be off his rocker, but the man looks like he was genetically engineered for war and sex.”

“Rufus know you think like that?”

“Yup,” Jiya says with another splash. “Just because I have a boyfriend, doesn’t mean I’m blind.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Lucy slides under the water, keeping her eyes closed as the hot water blocks out whatever Jiya might have said back. She’s thought about it, wonders if the way he watches her isn’t just to keep her safe and sometimes there’s this energy when they’re alone together that makes her feel soft and warm.

She emerges from the water to hear Jiya still talking through the wall.

“-cause regardless of time travel, we have to live while we can.”

“What?”

“I’m saying, find your happiness and tell everyone else to fuck off.”

Lucy snorts and brings her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. “Easy for you to say.”

“No, it’s not,” Jiya says, her voice changing into something kind and compassionate. “I thought I could save Rufus by staying away but it didn’t work. We have him back and I’m scared I might lose him again but I’m not going to live in fear of what might happen. I love him and I’m going to live it up with him for as long as I have.”

Lucy slumps down in her bathtub and rests her head on cool porcelain. “I don’t know if I have that kind of strength. Not after what happened with Wyatt.”

“Yeah, that whole thing was a cluster fuck.” Jiya chuckles and slaps her hand against the wall again. “I’m not saying marry the guy. I’m saying if you showed up naked in his bedroom, the dude would not say no.”

Lucy laughs and shakes her head. “Again, you’re ridiculous.”

“What I am is right.” There’s more water sloshing and Lucy can hear Jiya climbing out of her bath.

She takes a few more moments to soak in the warmth and then gets out of the tub, drying off as she thinks of Jiya’s comments. She wishes she were like Amy, able to jump into something without any fear, but she’s the cautious type. As much as she misses having someone to hold, someone to keep her warm at night, hell, even someone to roll around in bed with, her heart wants something more than just empty sex.

_It wouldn’t be empty sex with Flynn and you know it._

That was the trouble. She knows he has feelings for her. How strong they are is still up for debate, but she can’t see herself using him like that and leaving a mess behind. There is something precious and fragile growing between them and she doesn’t want to ruin it by giving in and letting her libido do her thinking.

Maybe if we weren’t in this giant mess of time travel and nefarious cults.

“You ready in there?”

Lucy jumps, broken out of her musing by Jiya’s knock on the door. “Um, almost. Hold on,”

Throwing on her clothes, Lucy gives the bathtub a look of longing and walks out the door.

*****

“It’s peanut butter, not a bomb,” Jiya says as she scoops some onto her spoon and adds it to the pot. “I promise, it’s good.”

“Peanut butter doesn’t belong in pasta.”

“When cooked like this, we call them noodles, not pasta. You’ll love it.”

Flynn gives her a look of disbelief and shakes his head. “Fine, but if this poisons people, I’m not taking the fall for it.”

Jiya laughs and shoves him out of the way. “Of course you will.”

“Of course I will,” he mutters.

He watches her move around the kitchen, humming to herself as she mixes the peanut butter into the sauce and turns the noodles with a spoon. With Rufus back, there is something relaxing about being around Jiya.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” He doesn’t know why he says it but the look of surprise she gives him is enough to make him turn back to the cutting board and keep slicing the peppers and mushrooms.

“Um, thanks.” Her voice sounds like she’s laughing at him. “How are you?”

“What?” He almost slices his thumb at the question.

“Well, I thought we were sharing,” Jiya says with a small chuckle.

He gives her a smile and shrugs. “I’m fine.” Giving her a cheeky grin he adds. “Ask me after dinner.”

She throws a towel at him and scoffs. “How're things with Lucy?”

Flynn wrinkles his brow and cocks his head. “What?”

Grabbing a slice of pepper from his cutting board, Jiya pops it into her mouth and shrugs. “You, Lucy, all the late night talks and movies, any of this ringing bells?”

“Um, not that it’s any of your business, but Lucy and I are friends now.” Flynn concentrates on his chopping as he talks. “I know that’s probably not what anyone wants, but I’m here and I’m not leaving.”

Jiya steps forward and puts her hand on his arm and he doesn’t flinch but his muscles tighten at the contact.

“That is so not where I was going,” she says with a soft voice. “I was wondering if you’d gotten up the nerve to admit that you want more than just friendship.”

He puts his knife down and steps away. “I should do a perimeter check.”

Jiya grabs his arm and he looks at her tiny hand on his shirt like he’s not sure how it got there. “Wyatt can do that. You said you’d help with dinner.”

“Yes, help with dinner, not get told to stay away from Lucy, again.”

“Again, stop assuming you know what I’m going to say,” Jiya says as she pulls him back to the cutting board. “Cut veggies and please tell me you’re going to do something about all the unresolved sexual tension between the two of you before I die of old age.”

Flynn stares at her, his entire body tense and ready to flee. “I’m a time-traveling terrorist, remember?”

Jiya snorts. “Yeah, and I also remember that little thing where you got Rufus shot.” She turns back to the stove and stirs the noodles around in the pot. “We were on the wrong side at the time, so it’s a muddled mess anyway. I also know that you’ve got their backs out there and I don’t know why, but I trust you to get them back safely.”

He shuffles on his feet, fighting back the tears that are threatening to spill at her words. He never thought anyone on the team would trust him, other than Lucy, and Jiya explaining that she puts faith in him, it’s like truly being a part of a team again.

“Thank you, for that.” He picks up his knife again. “We’re all in this together now, right?”

“Exactly.” She turns and catches his eyes. “So when are you going to tell her?”

“Never.” He turns back to this task.

“Why not?” She’s genuinely curious and he appreciates that she doesn’t immediately get why he wouldn’t make advances.

“She deserves better,” he says with a note of finality, moving his knife across the cutting board as he speaks. “The things I’ve done for this mission, the people I’ve killed...I’ve changed into someone else.” He takes a breath and looks at her. “Lucy doesn’t think I’m a monster, but I know I am.”

She steps forward and wraps her arms around him, taking him by complete surprise and he stands in shock before awkwardly patting her back.

“You are an idiot, not a monster, and I think you should trust Lucy's version over your own,” Jiya says as she gives him a final squeeze and steps back. “I swear this whole team works because you’re all emotionally stunted and self-sacrificing.”

“You talking about me?” Rufus asks from the doorway.

Jiya looks at him and nods. “You, Wyatt, Flynn, everyone who lives in this damn bunker has no idea how to emote.”

“Oh.” He looks at Flynn and back at Jiya and then shrugs. “Okay then.” He hops up on the counter ...and swings his legs out. “How's cooking with Flynn?”

“The vegetables are all the same size and no one is bleeding, so it's going great”, Jiya says with a smirk, trying to push him off the counter.

Flynn ignores their playful snarking, continuing to add his chopped ingredients to the pot while his mind races with the revelation of Jiya's acceptance.

_Do I really want to take that chance?_  
_Let Lucy know how I feel?_

*****

Lucy watches Flynn high five Rufus with a giant smile on his face.

“There, see! I knew you could do it!” Flynn pats Rufus’ back. “You're still standing with your legs too close together though.”

Rufus shrugs and prepares to take another shot. “I hit the target, why does it matter?”

Flynn shakes his head and stops him. “You hit the first target, but if there is a second one, you'll be off balance from the recoil if you don't plant your feet.” He takes a stance to demonstrate and looks at Rufus. “We rarely go up against one enemy these days.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Rufus follows Flynn’s lead, giving him a grin as he raises his gun.

“Now, I want two shots, one right after the other.” Flynn takes a step back and looks back at Lucy with a small smile.

_I want to kiss him._

She's thought about it before, when Flynn teases Jiya about naming the various kitchen appliances (the fridge is Worf and everyone knows it) or when she finds him sitting next to Agent Christopher, reading while she knits. For all the pain that came with losing Rufus, getting him back focused the team and brought them together towards one goal.

Rufus fires twice and the second bullet is a little wide but they both hit the target. He turns around, places his gun on the table next to him and dances in place.

“Good job,” Flynn says with a laugh. “ Now practice every chance you get until both bullets hit the head or the chest.”

“Lucy, did you see that?” Rufus calls out and she nods her head.

“Yep, that was great!” She stands and walks over to their table. “I still have trouble getting one bullet into the target.”

“I can help,” Flynn says with a shrug. “If you want.”

She looks at him and back at Rufus and then sighs. “I suppose I can try again.”

Rufus holds up his hand and she gives him a high five.

“I’m going to go find Jiya,” Rufus says and gives a Flynn a pat on that back as he leaves. “Thanks again.”

“Anytime,” Flynn says, shaking his head. “Don’t forget to keep practicing.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rufus disappears into the bunker and Lucy finds herself alone with Flynn.

“So, do you want a lesson now or would you rather wait?” Flynn is shuffling back and forth on his feet, looking everywhere but at her and Lucy is flooded again with the desire to kiss him.

“Um, now is good. Unless we have to make a jump, I’ve got nothing planned.” She smiles brightly as he relaxes and hands her the pistol.

The gun is heavy, something military issue, and she does her best to copy the stance she’d seen Rufus in earlier.

“Your legs are too far apart,” Flynn says, holding up his hands as she gives him a glare. “Sorry, but your center of gravity is lower and you’re shorter, so you don’t need as much distance.”

Lucy feels her heart pound as he comes over and bends down, adjusting where her feet should be and how to hold her shoulders to absorb some of the recoil.

“How does that feel?” He asks and she takes a moment to remember what they’re doing.

“Um, kind of weird,” she says with a small shrug. “I guess that’s the difference between practice and real battle though.”

He moves behind her and pulls her arm up until she can feel the weight of the gun settle against her shoulders. “In a firefight, you have to act and think later. I want you to practice so you don’t have to think about hitting the target, you simply aim and fire.”

Lucy can’t breathe. He’s right behind her and his voice is low in her ear and she can feel the heat of him through the fabric of her sweater. She wants to lean back and feel those arms move to wrap around her and hold her tight.

“Whenever you’re ready, go ahead and fire.” He steps back and Lucy feels the cold seep back into her skin.

Picturing the target as Emma, something she’s found to be therapeutic these days, she releases a breath and fires. The bullet hits with a crack and a hole appears through the chest area of the drawing.

“I did it!” Lucy jumps in excitement and turns to see Flynn watching her with a fond, proud smile.

He looks radiant and soft and like someone she never wants to lose. For all the obstacles from their past, he’s still here, watching out for her, wanting the best for her, and never expecting more because he’s so sure he’s not what she wants.

_I want to kiss him._

She puts the gun down, looking up to see his smile disappear and worry spread across his face. Without breaking eye contact, Lucy walks towards him, so close that she has to crane her neck back to look at his face. She reaches up and cups his cheek in her hand and his look of worry turns to astonishment.

“Flynn - Garcia, can I kiss you?” She’s sure he can hear her racing heart and ragged breathing but she wants an answer.

He closes his eyes and licks his lips and takes a breath and just as Lucy wonders if he’s lost all ability to speak or communicate, he nods. Garcia lowers his head and Lucy rises on her tiptoes and they meet in the middle where it seems their relationship has always lived.

Fire blooms in Lucy’s blood as his arms wrap around her and pull her close. It starts as a slow kiss, something gentle and tender, but she wants more and buries her hand in his hair, pulling at the strands until he growls low in his throat and deepens the kiss. She meets his intensity with her own desire and it crashes over them like the final note of a symphony.

The crunch of gravel alerts Lucy that they are no longer alone and she breaks away to see Rufus and Jiya walking towards them, Wyatt trailing behind with a look of resigned anguish on his face.

Flynn drops his arms and backs away but doesn’t leave her side, keeping a close eye on their approaching teammates.

“Um, we wanted to see how the lesson was going,” Jiya says with a look of apology. “Guess it’s going well.”

“I didn’t get kisses when I hit the target.” Rufus manages to look upset for an entire second before bursting into laughter.

Flynn shakes his head and Lucy looks up at him. “He has a point. Maybe you should go kiss him to make him feel better.”

“No thanks,” Rufus says quickly, hiding behind Jiya. “I’m good with the high five methods we already have.”

“I’m a really good kisser,” Flynn says with a wink. “You’re missing out.”

Jiya laughs and pokes at Rufus and then turns to Wyatt and pokes him as well. “Come on soldier boy, you were going to convince me why I should learn how to shoot.”

Lucy looks at Wyatt and watches him take a breath and she sees the moment he decides to shove his emotions into a box and return to his original mission.

“You might know hand to hand but if we need a weapon in your hand, I’d rather you know how to use it.” Wyatt takes out his pistol and hands it to Jiya. “At least figure out how to not shoot your teammates.”

“If I never use a gun, you won’t have to worry about that.” Jiya walks over to the target and holds the gun sideways. “Like this?”

Flynn and Wyatt both groan at her antics and Lucy relaxes back into the now familiar camaraderie of their team. Rufus comes to stand beside her while Wyatt and Flynn try to talk Jiya into an impromptu lesson.

“So, kissing the teacher huh?”

“Yeah.” She looks at the ground and shuffles her feet against the coarse gravel. “He’s a good teacher.”

Rufus bumps into her shoulder. “Not a bad kisser either?”

She looks over at Flynn and smiles. “Not in the least.”

“Good, I’m glad.” He wraps his arm around her and gives her a hug. “It’s been totally uncool how long you two have been moping around each other.”

Rolling her eyes, she leans against him and sighs. “You’re not upset?”

“Why would I be upset? I don’t want to sleep with him.”

“Haha,” Lucy says, poking him in the ribs. “I know you and Wyatt are like, brothers at this point and as much as I don’t want to hurt him, I can’t keep ignoring what’s between me and Garcia. I just don’t want to be walking on eggshells around everyone.”

Rufus gives her another squeeze. “Yeah, I love Wyatt like a brother, even when he’s being an ass. I love you too and well, Flynn’s alright once you get to know him.” He winks at her. “Or should I be saying Garcia now?”

“I think he’d try to get your head examined if you called him Garcia,” Lucy says with a laugh.

“Nah, he’s too scared of Jiya to try anything.” Rufus points to where Jiya is gesturing with the pistol in her hand and Flynn and Wyatt are backing away cautiously.

Jiya turns around to the target, plants her feet and fires off three rounds. Each bullet hits the target at center mass and she looks back with a smile.

“Can I go now?” She asks.

Wyatt nods twice and glances at Flynn who looks like he’s just walked into an “all you can shoot” Rittenhouse party.

“Why didn’t you tell us you could do that?” Flynn asks with genuine awe.

“You didn’t ask,” Jiya says with a sniff. “That’s what you get for assuming, except it’s you two who are the asses.”

Taking the gun from Jiya, Wyatt clears his throat. “Well, you got us there.”

“I’m sorry, Jiya,” Flynn says with a small bow. “I’ll never question your badassery again.”

She gives them both a smile and waves at Rufus and Lucy. “Did you see that? I’m like John Wick up in here!”

Lucy and Rufus applaud her efforts and she takes a bow. Flynn packs up the pistol, unloading it and switching on the safety before storing it in its box.

“I for one could use a drink.” He looks around the group. “Anyone care to join me?”

Rufus and Jiya shake their heads and link arms.

“We are going to find food,” Jiya says as they walk towards the bunker. “And maybe try to pick a movie neither of us has seen.”

Wyatt also declines. “I’ve been putting off cataloging the weapons room and now is as good a time as any.”

He walks away and Lucy pats Flynn’s arm as a quick comforting gesture before calling out. “Wyatt, wait up.”

Wyatt stops in his tracks but doesn’t turn around and Lucy gets in front of him so he has to look at her.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and tries to gather her thoughts. “I’m sorry, about before.” He opens his mouth but she holds up her hand. “No, let me finish because this is important.” He nods and stares at the ground. “I’m not going to apologize for kissing Garcia. I’ve wanted to do that for, well, for longer than I probably realized. I’m just sorry that I couldn’t tell you in my own time, that you found out like that.”

He nods and looks up, his eyes shining with emotion. “Are you sure Lucy?” She takes a step back and he holds out his hands. “I mean, I have no right to say what you should or shouldn’t do with your life. I know that. I just, it’s Flynn, you know?”

“Yes, it’s him.” Lucy looks back to see Flynn standing next to the target, examining the bullet holes as if it were a map to the destruction of Rittenhouse. “Ever since we all started working together, he’s been there for me. I don’t know if you’ll ever understand and maybe that’s okay. It’s our choice though and I’m asking you to respect that I know what I want.”

“I wanted to be there for you.”

She wants out of this conversation but she knows if they don’t talk about it, the emotion will fester and she doesn’t need it boiling over while they are on a mission. “I know you wanted to be there, Wyatt, but you weren’t and you left to be with Jessica and that’s okay. She’s your wife, regardless of her alliance with Emma, and you were right to fight for her. You can’t have it both ways though and I’m done being on the back burner. I’m making a choice and I need you to realize that it’s my choice.”

“And when he hurts you?” His tone is that of a petulant child and Lucy gives him a hard look.

“He’s not going to hurt me.” She wants to cry but keeps her tears in with the anger burning at the back of her throat. “He’s on our side. The rescue of Rufus should have proven that to you since he has the scars to back it up.”

Wyatt deflates at the reminder of Rufus’ rescue and the bomb that Flynn managed to shield the team from, gaining shrapnel in his back for his trouble.

Patting him on the shoulder, Lucy gives him a smile. “You need to let go now, alright?”

“It might take more than a few moments on the gun range.” Wyatt smiles back at her. “I’ll try to remember though.”

“Good,” Lucy says with a deciding nod, giving him a swift hug. “We’re not going to hide, but we’ll try to be at least a bit more considerate.”

“I appreciate that.” He lets her go with a sigh and looks back at Flynn. “Alright, so, see you around the bunker.”

“See you.” She watches him walk away and it feels like a weight off her shoulders.

Gravel crunches behind her and two arms wrap around her waist. She leans back into Flynn’s chest and sighs.

“He’ll be alright,” Flynn says, resting his chin on the top of her head. “It takes time to get over someone like you.”

Looking up at him, Lucy smiles. “Time is something we have plenty of.”

“Ha ha.” He turns her around and tilts her head up. “Now, where were we before that extremely rude interruption?”

“You were going to buy me a drink,” Lucy says as she pulls away.

“Oh, with what paycheck?”

“Well, you can pour me a drink and call us even,” she says with a laugh.

Walking into the bunker next to Flynn, her Garcia now, the weight of the mission doesn’t sit as heavy on Lucy’s shoulders. It’s still there, lurking like an Emma shaped shadow in the twilight, but it no longer feels insurmountable. Garcia looks down at her and smiles, letting her lead the way to the liquor cabinet to choose her drink, and Lucy wants to kiss him again, so she does. Call it fate, call it destiny, or whatever the history books may record once they save their timeline, but Lucy will only ever see the decision to follow her heart to Garcia Flynn as a rebellious act of happiness and she’s claiming it as a win.


End file.
